Fortunate Illness
by Archeon21
Summary: Harry has been stricken with a mysterious magical malady that randomly shows glimpses of people’s thoughts. Will this mysterious illness help or hinder Harry in his fight against Voldemort? Pre-HBP Harry/Gin/Tonks
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED: I have taken some advice and re-done this first chapter.  
**

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, just a little thought I had floating around my imagination. I hope you enjoy it.  
**_Diplodarchus _= someone else's thoughts.  
'thinking'  
"speaking"

* * *

People might say that graffiti is the outlet of the troubled teenager but the graffiti on the playground just looked like a toddler's scribbling. And because the chances that Dudley was the culprit then it wasn't far off the truth. Harry looked around the playground, gripping the swing with both hands, 'I saw Sirius in the bushes here...' Harry thought sadly as he remembered the initial terror of seeing Sirius.

A gust of wind blew up the leaves, several being blown into his face and landing in his lap, but Harry barely noticed them.

'If only I could talk to him...one last time' He thought with a sigh as he began to gently swing forward and back, gaining momentum, it was nothing like flying but it was still felt good for the air to rush through his hair. A sudden stabbing pain in the right side of his head stopped momentarily blurred his vision as the seat swung to a stop and Harry fell to his knees with a grunt. The pain was increasing and Harry was struggling to make it to his feet and away from the park.

'I have to get back to the Dursleys...can't pass out in a park' Harry thought to himself as he stumbled away for the swings and took a few steps before darkness engulfed him and he fell to the floor.

"Harry! Harry!" Each new sound that assaulted Harry's ears sent daggers of pain into his head. He raised a hand blindly as if to tell whoever it was to stop with a hand gesture. The young wizard had never had head pain like this, it was on par with getting hit with a sledgehammer in the temple every three seconds. Slowly his vision came back to him, although it didn't seem entirely stable as the world seemed to spinning.

"Harry, are you all right?" again the noise sent another stab of pain into his temples, he took a deep breath and looked at the culprit. A spiky mess of pink hair and a heart shaped face loomed above him.

"Tonks?" Harry croaked as the pain in his head receded to a dull ache, he sat up with groan, it felt like his entire body was on fire.  
"Tonks, I'm going to need to talk to Dumbledore" he said as he slowly rose to his feet, his vision blurring slightly before it righted itself.  
"We have to get you home first" she told the raven haired wizard with a frown, nodding in the direction of the Dursley's house. Harry simply nodded and started to walk with her, his body's pain slowly fading away as he moved more.

_What the hell was that all about? _

"I don't know, that's why I need to talk to Dumbledore" Harry replied, shocking Tonks into a stuttering sentence.  
"I-I didn't...say anything"  
Harry frowned, 'I swear I heard her say something' he thought silently.

_Harry has always some strange thing happening to him_

"Tell me about it" Harry muttered, causing Tonks eyes to widen but she held her tongue, trying not to think about anything particularly.

"You go to your room and I'll get Dumbledore to see you as soon as he can" Tonks told him as they came to the doorway of the Dursley's and Tonks promptly disappeared. The Dursleys ignored Harry as he silently made his way to his room. He was assaulted by pain as he entered his room, he slammed his door and made it to his bed before the pain pushed him over the edge and he once more succumbed to the darkness.

Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings more, the pain slowly disappearing, it was black outside his window now.  
'I must have been out for hours then' Harry thought to himself as he sat up in his room, just noticing he had a guest. Professor Dumbledore was seated at his desk watching him silently over his half-moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore! Sorry to keep you waiting" Harry spluttered as he slide to the end of his bed and waited for the headmaster to speak. The old wizard smiled gently at the Harry and offered him a sweet.

"Er...no thanks Professor" Harry declined, smiling hesitantly, as Dumbledore put away the sweet with a barely perceptible frown.

_No one ever wants my sweets...it's not like they are bad for you _

"I'm just not very hungry right now Professor" Harry explained with a shrug, Dumbledore's eyes widened comically.

"How very odd..." he muttered quietly, stroking his beard for a moment. Harry didn't reply but just waited for the old man to continue, but it seemed Dumbledore was lost in thought.

"Er...Sir?" Harry ventured hesitantly, reminding Dumbledore that he was waiting for an explanation.

"Nymphorda informed me of your little...episode earlier today. I assumed it was another scar related incident where you were experiencing Voldemort's emotions once more, but I do not believe that it is the case. You have shown the ability to unwittingly read thoughts...even mine...a practiced occulmens" Dumbledore spoke; his eyes seemed to pierce Harry's emerald orbs.  
"What other...symptoms have you experienced?" Dumbledore asked quietly as he interlocked his hands on his lap. Harry told him about the pain in his head and body and losing his vision and balance.

Dumbledore looked at him silently for a few moments before he stood and drew his wand, Harry resisted the urge to flinch from the wand being drawn. He stared at Dumbledore as the wizened wizard muttered a spell under his breath and waved the wand up and down Harry's body as a soft blue glow lit up Harry's body and faded. Dumbledore sat down with a word and regarded Harry for several moments before sighing heavily.

"It seems your life is never dull Harry" Dumbledore said finally, Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.  
"It appears as if you have contracted a magical illness. There are numerous numbers of magical maladies that can be caught but few with as strange symptoms as yours. I fear it is only the beginning for you my boy, but don't worry too much there are many advantages to magical illnesses. Why, I once knew a wizard who contracted Fooble's Disease causing him to be irresistible to women, much like Veela are to men" Dumbledore chuckled to himself before continuing slightly more seriously. "Of course, the attraction was not very welcome to his wife who ended up killing the poor man in a fit of jealousy after a mob of ladies had ripped his clothes off. But that is beside the point, we need to find what you have for us to correctly remedy it" Dumbledore stood with his gaze never leaving Harry's eyes; he drew a miniature book from inside his robes that enlarged as it was handed to Harry. "I will investigate via other means what you have caught, but that book there is an encyclopaedia on magical illness. Read it and try and find your own symptoms in there. I will return in a few days time to discuss matters further with you" Dumbledore managed a small smile at Harry before disapparating with a slight pop.

Harry sighed and turned his attention to the book in his hands as he gently opened it and began to read.

'_Magical illnesses are contracted like muggle diseases, they usually strike randomly and without warning...which prompts many witches and wizards to believe in Fate or a higher power_' The book explained as he continued reading, he quickly sped through the initial chapters explaining the history of various leading researchers in the field to make it to the fact sheets.

_'Xavier's Wrath. A strange disease that causes male privates to swell to almost unfeasible sizes or shrink to almost invisible sizes. It has been noted that with this illness, a male erection can cause the wizard to pass out from blood loss or even die'_ Harry frowned, quickly looked underneath his trousers, shook his head and moved on.  
_'Curse of Cale: An illness that causes of the physical characteristics of a Vampire without any of the advantageous attributes, nor the need for blood. There are very few survivors of this course as the victims are either mistaken for vampires and killed or vampires mistake them for their own and...are killed." _Harry knew he was pale but he didn't quite look like a vampire, not yet at least.  
_'Vingletons Strange Malady: An illness that strikes at witches and wizards, it causes the victim to believe they have changed gender. Although the body undergoes no changes, the victim's mind believes that they have been become the opposite sex'. _Harry chuckled to himself and knew he wasn't afflicted by this illness but he did quickly check underneath his trousers once more.

_'Jumping Jack Syndrome: An unusual malady that causes the victim to operate outside the realm of normal physics, the victim usually experiences unwanted episodes of their body acting outside the realms of everyday life. Such as floating upwards or a jump that exceeds 90 foot while they can also find themselves extremely heavy and unable to move.' _Harry chuckled as he read the latest disease before his chuckle quickly became a scowl and the book was thrown across the room as he lost his temper. Harry felt anger and frustration well up inside himself as he looked for an outlet for his anger. Harry furiously pummelled his bed until he was panting.  
'This is stupid, there's no reason to be angry' Harry thought with a grin as he swept up the book from its position on the ground near his trunk. The impact from the book had dislodged the photo of his parents and their friends waving at him. Harry's heart sank as he felt depression overwhelm his thoughts and he sat on the floor heavily. Feeling the pricks in his eyes as tears threatened to leak.

'What is wrong with me?!' Harry shrieked inside his head as he felt the searing pain begin in his clenched hands and quickly spread to his entire body. Harry took a deep breath and bit his lip as his vision darkened for a moment before he regained control and the pain gradually wore away. The Boy-Who-Lived was now on his hands and knees breathing deeply, his eyes beginning to focus once more as the pain gradually went away. The book Dumbledore gave him was lying open on the floor below him, Harry picked it up with a sigh and began to read from the page that had been lying open.

_'Daegle's Syndrome: An obscure illness, all known victims have reported slightly different symptoms ranging from suspicious body odour and brittle bones to increased strength and unknown psychic abilities. But all victims report suffering from rampant mood swings that result in searing pain that has been likened to the feeling of the Cruciatus Curse' _Harry stopped reading with a frown, the basic symptoms seemed to reflect on what he had just experienced moments before. He had gone from anger to happiness to despair in the space of a few minutes, not to mention the searing pain that had accompanied it.

_'Daegle's Syndrome victims have been known to live full and happy lives by managing their symptoms. Of course, that depends upon the severity of the case, a victim that suffers from the basic mood swings and painful results can control himself with Occulmency to take better control of their emotions. For more information on Daegle's Syndrome, refer to "Daegle's: The best worst disease ever" written by several actual sufferers of Daegle's syndrome'._  
Harry leapt to this feet as he quickly scrawled a message across a stray piece of parchment informing Dumbledore of what he had found and asking if he knew where he could get this new book. Harry approached Hedwig with smile and stroked her briefly before handing her the parchment,  
"For Dumbledore, okay girl?" he told her affectionately as she seemed to nod at before taking off out the window. He felt lonely the moment Hedwig had left his room and he felt sadness begin to creep into his thoughts.

'No! I have to control this!' Harry thought to himself furiously as he breathed deeply and attempted to clear his mind. Harry rushed to his trunk and threw out all his books onto his bed as he attempted to keep his mind on unemotional matters, such as school textbooks.  
'I'm just going to try and stay busy' He thought to himself as he opened the first book on hand and devoted all of his attention to it, for fear of having another painful episode.

It had been two long days since Harry had sent Hedwig to Dumbledore, she had returned without a reply but Harry knew she would have delivered it. He had been frantically trying to occupy all of his time with reading and re-reading all his textbooks, paying way more attention to school work then he ever use to. But it still wasn't enough, when he felt couldn't read another word he would attempt to sleep and he would feel lonely or sad and that would quickly lead to the emotional rollercoaster that ended with Harry passing out from the pain.

It was a morning after one such painful episode when Harry awoke to find Dumbledore watching him once more holding in his hands the book Harry had asked for.  
"Good morning Harry. How have you been?" Dumbledore inquired politely, Harry scratched his head trying to put into words how it had been for him to try and not feel strong emotions because he knew he couldn't control them. So in the end he settled for a polite and well mannered, "I've been fine, thank you".

His headmaster chuckled and crossed his legs as he peered at Harry over his glasses  
"Let us get straight to the point, I have read this book you alerted me to and I concur with your belief that you have contracted 'Daegle's Syndrome'. The book informs us that your body will react painfully if you undergo too severe or too numerous mood changes, it suggests occulmency as a method of preventing the pain. What I did find most interesting was that negative emotions such as anger, hate, sadness, jealous etc will more easily cause a painful episode. The book hypothesises that if one was to experience only positive emotions it would be easier to maintain a pain-free existence" Dumbledore paused for emphasis here, allowing Harry a moment for the information to sink in before continuing.  
"We do not know what or how numerous your other symptoms will be. But we do know that we have to get you to start controlling your emotions more, and living with positive emotions. It will be very hard for to control your emotions so quickly but I will be teaching how to control your emotions. Until you are at point where you can control your emotions sufficiently I recommend exhausting yourself so you don't have the energy to feel any emotion intensely. And as magic is unavailable to you while you are here, I suggest you begin physical exercise. Ms. Tonks has already agreed to guard you if you decide to take my advice on physical exhaustion".

Harry's head swam with all this knowledge as it finally sank in that he had a magical disease. Dumbledore watched him quietly as the young wizard attempted to take it all in.

_Come on Harry, you've been through worse than this. Stay strong_

Harry glanced up sharply with a look of surprise on his face and Dumbledore realised Harry had read his thoughts.

"In time, I believe we can develop that ability of yours my boy" the old wizard told him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It is time that I depart Harry, but before I go...I believe that we should keep your condition a secret from the general populace Harry...there's no telling how handy your symptoms might come in. Firstly you have to work on differentiating between someone's thoughts and their speech, replying to someone's unspoken questions will surely give you away. Now, Ms. Tonks will be watching over you and providing some magical support in this house of Muggles. If you have any problems, I am never far away...Goodbye my boy" Dumbledore finished nodded at harry with a smile and one final chuckle before disappearing with a slight pop. Harry heard one final thought before the old headmaster left.

_Hopefully this can keep his mind of Sirius, the poor boy  
_  
Harry's gaze became vacant as he remembered Sirius Black once more and he was overcome with sadness and despair. He felt tears build in his eyes as he drew his legs up to his chest and the tears began to flow as he remembered the gaping loss in his heart that was left by Sirius. He attempted vainly to control his emotions but it was futile, Harry was almost relieved when the searing pain returned to his body and he welcomed the engulfing black.

Harry groaned as he slowly became aware of the sunlight shining through his window and his body emitted a series of cracks as he stretched his limbs. Images of Sirius falling through the veil kept flashing through his mind as he stood up and ran to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit the contents of his stomach into the toilet before he walked to the basin and splashed water on his face with a sigh. Harry looked up into this reflection; he was very pale, with deep dark shadows under his eyes that showed just how little sleep he had recently. Harry closed his eyes tightly, seeing the Sirius's face behind his eyelids.  
'I just wish I could forget' he thought tiredly as he stumbled back to his room and lay down on his bed and stared at his ceiling.  
'Sirius...I wish you could come back, I need you' the young wizard thought desperately as he clenched his fists at his sides.

_Poor Harry, it must have really hit him hard_

Harry's head snapped round to his window sill but no one was visible, it sounded like Tonks in his head though. He frowned at the window and got up slowly as he discreetly drew his wand and dashed forward and grabbed onto an invisible person. He pulled the person towards him so that they didn't fall out the window, he overbalanced and fell backwards pulling the unknown person with him. He landed on his back with a grunt as the invisibility cloak sliding of Tonks as she sat up straddling Harry on the ground.

"Wotcher Harry, how did you know I was there?" she asked with wink at the prone wizard. Harry blushed brightly and beamed at her before he gently moved Tonks off and rose to his feet and pulling her to her feet without hesitation before his smile and blush faded away quickly and sadness threatened to overcome him. Turning away without a word and sitting on the bed, he took several deep breaths and attempted to calm himself as he stared vacantly at Tonks.

_What a mood swing! And I thought teenage girls were bad._"I'm guessing Dumbledore didn't tell you then?" Harry asked through gritted teeth as he felt the beginning of anger and humiliation at Tonks's thought.

"Dumbledore told me all about your syndrome Harry. I just don't know all the specifics" she said gently as she inched closer to the depressed teenager.

"Can you...remove all the memories of Sirius from my head?" Harry croaked, much to the surprise of Tonks, she began to talk before Harry spoke again.  
"Because all I ever see is him dying again and again, I see Bellatrix's deranged laughter, I see his stunned look and the laughter die on his face...I can't think straight, I can't even close my eyes without seeing him. I can barely sleep, I even hope that those pain attacks come so I can pass out and not have to see his face. I can't control my emotions like I'm meant to, so it always ends up with me in pain. I just can't do it, I hate emotions." Harry continued, gaining volume as he locked his intense gaze on Tonk's. She was momentarily stunned before she sat down next to him on the bed and replied quietly,

"I know it's hard Harry, it's been hard on me as well. I still have nightmares...but I practice spell after spell to exhaust myself every night so that I'm too tired to think about the bad things. And I know, eventually all I will remember will be the good times with the laughter and fun. Emotions are what make us human Harry, we need them to stay humane otherwise we'd up like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. " she felt her heart break at Harry's despondent gaze moved towards his hands as they clenched and unclenched in his lap.  
"Dumbledore suggested that I do physical exercise since I can't practice magic here" he muttered quietly.

_Something has to be done about this, he can't live like this_Harry looked at her but didn't respond to her statement, Tonks frowned as she remembered that Harry is able to hear some of her thoughts.

"Yes, he explained to me the reasoning behind it as well. I was always using magical exhaustion to avoid my own nightmares...It worked for me." Tonks replied with a shrug, Harry stared at her for a few awkward moments before nodding to himself and leaving the room without a word. Tonks threw the cloak over herself quickly and followed her charge down the stairs and out the front door. As soon as Harry's foot touched the road he started to run, gaining speed as he attempted to run away from his own thoughts. His surroundings began to blur as he felt tears build in his eyes but he just shook his head furiously and increased his pace, he felt the beginnings of a stitch and his breath was becoming heavy and laboured as he kept a furious pace up as he ran blindly down the streets.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed when he finally collapsed onto his knees on the path, breathing deeply as he tried to gulp as much air as he could, he sweat soaked chest heaving as he got his breath back. He wiped the sweat from his eyes as his breathing calmed and he regained his normal breathing rate. It had felt good to exert himself, to run until he couldn't possibly go another step. He rolled back on his heels and sat himself down on the path as he looked around at his surroundings, only vaguely recognising the area.  
'I wonder if Tonks is here' Harry thought to himself as he looked around, a smile on his face, he was feeling happier than he had in a long time.

_Good to see he is happier, not moping about Sirius_

At the mere mention of Sirius in Tonks's thoughts, Harry's smile faded as he was once again bombarded with images of Sirius dying of the ache in his heart. Harry growled before launching to his feet and taking off down the street once more, only just hearing Tonks curse as she realised what had happened. Harry took deep breaths, half trying to calm his emotions half trying to still the burning feelings in his lungs from lack of air. Harry felt the soles of his shoes being to wear through but he didn't care to stop and he felt his legs begin to feel like rubber but he was determined to continue. Images of Sirius flashed through his mind, from the first meeting to the many laughs they had together to the veil. He saw Privet drive in the distance and increased his pace as the edges of his vision were beginning to darken and he scowled, refusing to stop, he was just into Privet drive when his legs collapsed from under him and he tumbled to the ground. He ended up staring at the sky on the footpath and he couldn't feel his legs and his feet were bleeding and it almost felt like he had damaged his lungs but he wasn't sad. Harry chuckled, the chuckle turned into a full blown laugh as Harry lay unable to move on the foot path as he stared at the sky.  
'Sirius wouldn't want me to be sad. And I will get over it...until then I'm going to keep my mind occupied' He thought as he stopped laughing and settled for a crooked grin.

_Has he gone insane?_Harry chuckled, "No, Tonks...I'm not insane. It's this emotional rollercoast I'm on, but it's much nicer feeling happy emotions...just like Dumbledore said it would be. The challenge is staying positive..just like he said it would be. I won't develop overnight control of my emotions, but I can already attempt to keep positive...if that's what it takes for me to be normal...then so be it. I realise that I've got to keep my mind occupied until I develop better control. Thanks Tonks for coming with me. I know that I wouldn't have been allowed outside unless I had a guard with me" Tonks didn't say anything but Harry heard her reply none the less

_you're welcome Harry _

Harry woke with a start, Sirius was plaguing his dreams once more. He looked at the clock next to his bed, it read 3:03 AM, Harry sighed as he got out of bed and moved to the largest floor space in his room and sat down.  
'I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while...and I'm going to have to keep occupied' Harry thought to himself as he began to do push-ups on the ground.  
'I just got to exhaust myself again' he thought as he attempted to do as many push-ups as he could.

Morning found Harry asleep on his bedroom floor smelling of old sweat. He moved awkwardly as he rolled his neck and sniffed himself with revulsion. He looked around his room with an odd feeling in his head, it was the feeling of bubblegum pink and mischief, at least that's the only way Harry could describe it if he was asked. He narrowed it down to the windowsill and approached it with a curious frown on his face as he grabbed the invisible Tonks once more.

"Tonks...I can feel you in my head...I felt..your...your personality or something...I knew where you were" Harry told her frowning absently as he let go of the invisible Tonks.  
She slid off the cloak so Harry could see her frown, "That's very strange Harry, maybe it's another symptom of your syndrome? You can kind of hear people's thoughts? Maybe with some people you can remember their...er...personality" Tonks finished lamely. Harry nodded to himself and grabbed his shoes from the end of the bed and shoved them towards Tonks with a grin.  
"Can you repair these? We are going for a run again"

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you all think? It's early days yet but there is plot haha.**

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They remind me that I should be writing.  
_For those who haven't read the re-done first chapter, I advise them to do so._**

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
_External thoughts  
_

_

* * *

_

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, awoke in his usual position...on the floor of his small bedroom covered in sweat and with aching muscles.  
'At least I didn't have any painful episodes' he thought to himself grimly as he rose and walked slowly to the bathroom. Harry glanced at his reflection in the mirror, he was not muscled by any stretch of the imagination but he was athletic and lean from the tortuous exercise he subjected himself to. The exercise had returned a healthy colour to his cheeks once more, no longer having the extremely pale pallor with dark sleep deprived eyes.  
'I actually feel better now that I'm doing all this exercise' he thought with a crooked grin as he stepped into the shower.

Upon entering his room, Harry was struck by that familiar sense in his mind that told him Tonks was close.  
"Hey Tonks, how are you?" he inquired politely as Tonks materialised in his room with a scowl.  
"Why do I bother with the invisibility cloak if you can just feel me anyway" she grumbled as Harry smiled absently.  
"Because other people can't sense you like I can. You know what is strange, I can't sense the Dursleys...I'm not sure if it's cause they are muggles or because...I don't know"  
Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment before she remembered what she was there for,  
"Oh right! Dumbledore told me he would be able to visit in a few days and help you strengthen your control. He also said that we should be keeping you occupied till then and keep your emotions positive" Tonks recited as she glanced around Harry's messy room.  
"Right...so more exercise and reading then right?" Harry asked as he slipped some shoes on tied the laces.  
"Yep..and you know there are other kinds of exercise that we could do to keep your mind positive and occupied..." Tonks trailed off suggestively as she winked at him. Harry blushed brightly averted his gaze from Tonks as she giggled.

_He's really quite cute when he blushes...that particular form of exercise would be fun indeed_... An image of himself naked appeared in his mind, a fictional image that had Harry standing triumphantly with hands on his hips and privates swinging in a non-existent breeze.

Harry's head snapped round to look at Tonks again and she realised with horror that Harry must have heard her thoughts because she clamped a hand over her mouth and blushed a range of colours. Harry chuckled as he finally saw Tonks embarrassed, when she had sufficiently calmed herself down, he rose and patted her on the head gently with a sly grin.  
"I don't think Dumbledore quite had that in mind when he said exercise...though I should tell him that I even got a image from your head...though I'm not sure that I should tell him what image" Harry replied, uncharacteristically confident, as Tonks squeaked an unintelligible reply. Harry smiled at her began to move out of his room and out of the house; he didn't feel Tonks presence with him again until he had started running.

Harry's breathing was controlled and rhythmic, calming his mind as well as allowing him to maintain his brisk pace. He followed his usual route around his neighbouring suburbs for as long as he could until he felt his limbs beginning to become unresponsive and heavy, then it was time for Harry to stop and catch his breath before starting the trek back the Dursley's house.

He was nearing the Dursley's house when he felt an unconscious smile creep onto his face, and he didn't even know why he was feeling so happy. Harry slowed to a walk as he neared the doorstep, trying to feel for Tonks and finding her unique mark upon his mind nearing him from behind.

"How are you so fit Tonks? I was under the impression magical folk weren't exactly inclined to exercise" Harry asked his invisible companion as he slowly neared Dursley's house as he caught his breath fully.

"It's a requirement of the Auror program, we are taught to utilise every weapon in our arsenal. Magical or not" she replied from his left. Harry opened the doorway and caught sight of the Dursley's finishing their breakfast as a sweaty Boy-Who-Lived entered the house, Vernon automatically rose angrily.  
"What are you doing entering and leaving all the time boy? We don't want the neighbours looking at you!" his uncle growled angrily at Harry. For his part Harry just nodded absently, only feeling a slight tinge of irritation as he was very use to his uncle finding meaningless faults in Harry.

The boy is good for nothing, just like his parents!

Harry frowned at Vernon's voice inside his head, he felt a flare of anger but he had heard it all before from his uncle. Harry narrowed his eyes and attempted to concentrate on Vernon's voice in his head, doing so allowed him to hear his uncle once more.

_He has been nothing but a curse! After all the good we have done for him_

"You have to be kidding me! You haven't done anything for me! You treated me like a slave" Harry retorted angrily, causing Vernon's eyes to widen and his face to colour an angry red. Harry didn't notice as he was feeling red hot anger course through his body, an urge to harm, hurt and kill was growing stronger in Harry. He didn't know why this common insult was causing so much anger in him but he couldn't control the sheer amount of rage in his body. He barely noticed Vernon charge at him and throw a beefy punch at him only to encounter an invisible barrier. Harry looked up at Vernon's confusion and anger at the magical barrier.  
'Tonks is taking care of me then I guess' he thought to himself as he attempted to take calming breaths to quell the rage in shaking hands.

"You're worthless! And I won't have you and your freakishness disrupting things in my house!" he roared as Tonks appeared in front of Harry, she had her wand drawn on his uncle but was very hesitant to cast magic on a muggle, no matter how vile they were. Vernon didn't let that faze him as he charged and knocked her out of the way like a rag doll on his way to Harry. The young wizard did nothing to dodge or evade the incoming attack as he was experiencing the searing pain that accompanied his unwelcome mood swings. He barely felt it as a beefy fist connected with his head and he was knocked to the ground, nor did he really feel the foot hit his ribs with a sickening crack before a red light flashed and Vernon slumped over.

"Dad!" Dudley screamed as he ran towards his stunned father. Harry glanced up at his cousin as the painful episode receded but the pain in his temple and ribs continued.  
"You piece of shit! I'm going to kill you" Dudley screamed as he moved towards Harry with his fists raised. Harry growled with renewed anger and launched himself at Dudley, tackling him into the ground and pummelling his cousin with raw fury. Dudley held up his hands in attempt to defend himself from Harry's rage. A cool touch holding his fist from landing another blow on Dudley caused Harry to look up into Tonks's heart shaped face. He breathed deeply and used her presence in his mind to anchor himself and release all the rage and negative emotions in his body. Harry looked down at Dudley and his bloody hands in horror, he leapt off his cousin with wide eyes, his heart rate rising rapidly. Dudley was conscious though and was groaning softly on the floor, blood covering his face from Harry's relentless fists. Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair as he thought about what had happened,

'I could of killed him...I was furious, I couldn't control myself...I had no control' Harry thought despairingly. Tonks stepped in front of him with a nervous look on her face,

"It's all right Harry, Dudley is fine...I will heal him in a moment. You just have to stay calm...remember what negative emotions do to you" Tonks spoke, inching slowly towards the distraught wizard.

"I had no control Tonks...I had no control, I need to learn Occumlemency immediately...I could have...I could have killed him Tonks" Harry said quietly, clenching his fists, feeling a maelstrom of emotions swirling around himself. The young wizard shook his head and took off outside, running as hard as he legs could take him. He felt Tonks catch up to him and call his name but Harry didn't pay any attention as he ran as fast as he could.

He didn't know how long he had been running but his negative emotions failed to leave him and he knew it was only a matter of time before the pain returned. The pain came on like a wave and it was only moments before he lost consciousness.

Harry returned to consciousness in familiar surroundings, but it wasn't his small bedroom in Privet Drive. The dark colours and the antique furniture led Harry to one conclusion.  
'Grimmauld Place' he thought with a sigh as he looked around the room. Another familiar sight caught his attention when he noticed Dumbledore sitting in the corner watching him once again.

"Doesn't it get boring waiting for me to wake up?" Harry asked exasperatedly, as Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"I just seem to have a knack for arriving just as you wake up, I really don't spend much time waiting...it's a gift I developed over your numerous visits to the hospital wing" Dumbledore replied as he chuckled again.

"How...how are the Dursley's ..?" Harry asked quietly, Dumbledore didn't reply for a few moments and Harry began to fear the worst.  
"All is well with them now. But the more pressing matter is ensuring another incident of the same doesn't happen again. We will need to start your training as soon as we can" reasoned Dumbledore. Harry nodded seriously and swung his legs up out of bed and gazed at his headmaster silently.

"When do we start? Now?" Harry asked him, eager to get his life back under control before he did something he would really regret.

"If you are up for it, we can start right now. The first stages aren't particularly difficult but we have to ensure they are done properly" spoke Dumbledore as he regarded Harry over his half-moon spectacles. Harry took a deep breath and nodded to the old teacher to indicate he was ready. Dumbledore stood and approached Harry, motioning for him to stay seated when the young wizard began to rise.

"I need you to close your eyes Harry. I want you to concentrate on your breathing, try to imagine the air is you inhale is making its way around every part of your body. It is the same with your magic by the way, but I'm babbling dear boy, while you are concentrating on your breathing going in and out of your body I want you to picture the most peaceful and calming activity you know"

Harry didn't open his eyes, but he smiled gently as he replied with a "Flying sir". With his eyes still closed he heard Dumbledore's faint chuckle as he concentrated on his breathing, imagining air flowing to all his muscles around the body before it left his body.

"When you feel like your emotions are getting the better of you, I want you to imagine yourself flying. I want you to feel the wind through your hair, the whistling in your ears and bright sunshine playing upon your skin. Do that for me now"

Harry's smile grew as he imagined himself flying over country side, a warm breeze bringing woodland scents to his nose while he felt the warmth of the sun as he flew lazily over the greenery. He tried to imagine those feelings and the knowledge of the air going in and out of his body but it was hard for Harry to divert his attention between the two experiences.

"Good Harry...Now I want you to concentrate more on your breathing again, but try and have the feeling of wind in your face stay with you"

Harry frowned slightly as Dumbledore's words brought him out of his reverie, he resumed his breathing attempting to pick up where he left off. He imagined the air entering his body and flowing around his muscles. He smiled when he imagined brief flashes of light indicating magic being carried around his body.

Dumbledore smiled when he sensed Harry unwittingly filling his essence with magic, allowing his magic to spread around his body. The young wizard was a marvel to say the least.

"You are doing very well Harry, I'm going to test your control now...I'm going to try and enter your mind and bring up some bad memories. I want you to concentrate on your breathing and your peaceful flying" Dumbledore said, as Harry nodded without opening his eyes.

"Legilimens" Dumbledore spoke quietly, point his wand at the seated Harry Potter, at first Dumbledore only encountered an extremely peaceful feeling of warm summer day's flying but after some more forceful pushing he was able to bring up memories of Sirius falling through the veil.

Harry felt his control slipping and images of Sirius shocked face as he fell through the fluttering veil were pushed to the forefront of his mind. He felt anger and sadness growing in equal measure as Dumbledore brought bad memory after bad memory up.

'Why would he do this to me?' Harry thought angrily as his eyes flew open to see Dumbledore's watery blues watching him silently.

"Stop it!" Harry roared, leaping to his feet and drawing his wand on the old wizard. Dumbledore didn't reply but the sad and painful images stopped appearing in Harry's mind, the young wizard attempted to regain control by thinking about breathing but images of Sirius kept popping up when he was attempting to calm himself. He tried to imagine the air flowing into his body but fury continued to build in him. Harry closed his eyes tightly as he felt his magic responding without him or his wand. Fury turned to sadness and anxiety as he saw Dumbledore was bodily thrown across the room and was now slumped in the corner, Harry's had shook as he inched over to Dumbledore. The old headmaster rose slowly and took a deep breath as he straightened out his robes.

"Pro-Professor, I-I'm so sorry...I didn't know... I don't know what happened...Sir..are you okay?" Harry stuttered as he felt guilt and revulsion twisted his stomach into knots, but Dumbledore merely smiled at him.

"I may look frail my boy, but let me assure you, I am stronger than I look. You merely surprised me, nothing to fret about" Dumbledore replied gently as he led Harry to the bed and sat the young wizard down. The sadness and revulsion refused to go away and Harry could feel the beginnings of the pain starting in his hands. Harry looked up at Dumbledore with silent pleading as he felt the pain grow and spread until a bright red light made him see no more.

Harry woke up with groan, and saw Dumbledore had repaired the room and was once again seated in the corner.  
"I wasn't out for very long was I?" Harry asked quietly, not looking in his Headmaster's kind eyes.  
"I revived soon after I stunned you, barely two minutes have passed dear boy" he replied with a gentle smile before he continued.  
"If I'm not mistaken that was uncontrolled magic. A feat that never usually presents itself in a wizard of your age...it could be another side effect of your illness"

Harry groaned and laid his head back down on his pillow,  
"Fantastic, that's just what I need" Harry said sarcastically as he gazed at the ceiling.

"I believe that if we gain control of your emotions, your uncontrolled magic should become much more manageable" Dumbledore reasoned as Harry turned to face him, guilt still evident on his features.

"I want you to practice what I taught you whenever you can. I believe that until you are confident you have mastered your emotions...you must keep yourself occupied. If you are able, I'd like you to follow me" Dumbledore said rising to his feet and making way to the door, Harry quickly caught up with his Headmaster and let himself be led higher into Grimmauld place. Dumbledore stopped in front an old purple door and opened it without any hesitation, and gestured Harry forward.

"This is was the Black family training room...you are allowed to practice magic here" Dumbledore spoke with smile that was reciprocated on Harry's face.  
"I show you this because I believe it wouldn't be prudent for you to go for runs around this street. Voldemort already has people in the street watching for some sign that we are housed here" Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore gestured for him to be silent.

"You can still exercise in here...you may not be able to run for the distance you use to at Privet Drive but you can use magic" Dumbledore reasoned as he stepped further into the training room. The training room was large and circular with a curved roof that had faceless and armless dummies at even intervals all around the circular room. Harry followed Dumbledore as the headmaster neared one of the dummies.

"These are magical targets. They will repair after whatever spell you throw at them. It will allow you to practice your arsenal of spells. Speaking of arsenal, there is the library next door and it is quite extensive...though there are many dangerous books contained there. This is why I have assigned Ms Tonks to you once more to ensure no harm comes to you." Dumbledore spoke gesturing through the wall of the training room in the direction of the library. Harry merely nodded eyeing the practice dummies with interest, which Dumbledore noticed.

"Go ahead Harry, try them out" Dumbledore encouraged with a smile; Harry grinned in return and drew his wand and cast a Stupefy on the nearest dummy. The red light was just absorbed by the dummy.

_This will greatly help him , especially with the times we live in.._

"Yeah I know, It will be very helpful" Harry replied absently, not seeing the amused expression on Dumbledore's face.

"Once we have mastered your control, we will be able to experiment and see if we can develop this psychic ability of yours...it would be very handy" Dumbledore chuckled as he opened the door to see Tonks bound into the room. Harry greeted her without turning around as he continued to inspect the room. Tonks explained to Dumbledore how Harry could sense Tonks's presence in his mind; the old Headmaster stroked his beard in thought as he waved goodbye to the two as he left the room deep in thought.

"How bout we get us some spell books??" Tonks asked cheerfully, slugging Harry in the shoulder playfully. Harry glanced at her and hit her with a tickling charm, happy to be able to perform magic once more. He dodged her tickling charm and ran for the door with a laugh, shutting in behind him and making his way to the library. The library was much bigger than Harry thought it would be, but not nearly as big as Hogwarts, but this one had no Madam Pince. Tonks rushed in after him but didn't retaliate, enjoying Harry being happy and playful instead of sad and moody.

_A_ _bit of a mood change but I like it_

"I know Tonks, these are the good times" Harry replied with a crooked grin, Tonks didn't show her surprise at Harry hearing her thought.

"I'll get you some spell books to update your knowledge of spells. There are bound to be some nasty ones in here worth learning" Tonks said with a mischievous smile as she began to gather books for Harry. The young wizard smiled and told her he would be in the training room, leaving the library for Tonks to gather useful books for him.

Harry was cycyling through his already known spells on the practice dummies. He would perform the same spell 5 times in a row, as strong as Harry could make them before moving onto the next dummy and using a different spell. Harry had made it around the room twice before Tonks came back into the training room, floating a huge pile of books in front of her.

"These are the best books I could find. Let's get cracking before you get all mopey again" Tonks said with a wink, Harry just smiled at her ruefully. He took a deep breath and opened the first book with a determined look adorning his face.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he first started reading but Tonks was no longer next to him, the first book was thoroughly engrained in his mind, and his neck was awfully stiff.  
'Oh bollocks, I must have totally ignored Tonks' Harry thought to himself as he stood and stretched his limbs and drew his wand to practice the spells from the first book.  
'The severing ribbon, the bone breaking hex, the bludgeoning charm and the intestine wrenching curse' Harry thought to himself as he hesitantly cast one of each on the dummy in front of him. He nodded to himself as he readied his stance and cast each spell with as much power as he could, already feeling these powerful spells beginning to drain him.  
'I will beat you Voldmemort..illness or no illness' Harry thought to himself as he felt fury rise up in him. Harry began to do his breathing exercises, imagining his own glittering air flow to all his muscles, as he began to cast spell after spell. His surrounding began to blur as he focused on casting spells.

Tonks found him in the morning, asleep on the floor several metres away from a smoking practice dummy with his wand in his hand and his glasses askew on his face. She smiled gently as she saw the peaceful look on Harry's face.  
'He's so cute when he's asleep, no troubles or problems' Tonks thought, biting her lip, before realising herself and shaking her head.  
_Glad he wasn't awake to hear that_ thought Tonks thought to herself with relief.

"What thought?" Harry asked groggily as he rose to a seating position on the floor and stretching out his arms. Tonks blanched and began stuttering,  
"Nothing...I-I was just t-thinking that you must be tired from magical exhaustion...a-and that food r-really helps".  
Harry looked at her oddly for a few moments until he just shrugged and got to his feet and followed a blushing Tonks out of the room.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Tonks asked Harry, in a brief moment when he wasn't shovelling food into his mouth.

"I'm going to learn more the spells in those books, concentrate on doing my exercises that Dumbledore told me to do....speaking of which, is he coming back today to further my control?" Harry replied and resumed eating at rapid pace. Tonks couldn't help but smile at Harry's eating.  
'He manages to look cute when he is shovelling food into his mouth' Tonks thought to herself with a hint of a smile but she looked horrified as she remembered he could sometimes read her thoughts. But if he had her thought he showed no sign of it as he continued eating without a break. It wasn't long before he had finished all food in his vicinity and was leaning back in his chair with a satisfied smile.

"Oh, before I forget, Hermione and the Weasley's are coming here in a few days. Molly thought that it would be best if you had more company...this house isn't very populated during the days. Remus also said he would drop by when he could to see how you were doing" spoke Tonks as Harry was cleaning up the dishes non-magically.

"That's great! I haven't seen them in ages" Harry replied enthusiastically. Tonks drew her wand and magically cleaned all the dishes that Harry was attempting to do the muggle way. He frowned to himself before nodding his thanks to Tonks and making for the door,  
"I'm going to go start reading" he called as he moved out of the kitchen not waiting for any reply.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, noticing for the first time the plate of sandwiches that much have been placed next to him while he was reading. Harry sighed and pushed the latest book away and stood.  
'I need Tonks to help me' Harry thought to himself as he opened the door of the training room and began calling her name as he walked down the stairs. He reached the kitchen, all the while calling out her name to find it empty.  
'Where could she be?' Harry thought, confused, deciding he was going to find the essence she felt like in his mind. He didn't know the first thing about actively manipulating this particular sense. He started by doing his breathing exercises, feeling what he know assumed to be his magic filling his body, and tried again to find her familiar mark on his mind.

He could feel her unusual essence but it wasn't giving him any kind of direction, Harry felt frustration rising not knowing how to get to her. He blindly forced his magic in her direction and he fell to floor in an entirely different room.

"Harry...? did you just apparate?" Tonks asked, confused as she saw Harry appear and fall to the ground.  
"I...don't know..." Harry replied, just as confused as he looked around the room and realised they were in the attic of Grimmauld Place. Tonks was seated next to a sleeping Buckbeak and was looking at him with a stunned look on her face.

"Um...do you think you could help me? I have been practicing shields but I can't know if it's right if someone doesn't test them.." Harry asked hesitantly, as she nodded with a smile and quietly got to her feet and opened the door for them. They didn't speak as they made their way to the training room, they took positions opposite each other in the training room.

"Go ahead and throw some spells at me" Harry said with a determined look on his face as he held his wand out in front of him. Tonks nodded and sent a stunner at him, Harry shouted out the first shield spell.  
"Dacius!" and a silver shield erupted around him which stopped the stunner but fizzled out as it did so. Harry growled to himself and gestured for Tonks to continue as he drew a deep breath and roared the same spell as another stunner was sent at him. The silver shield blinked into existence but failed to stop the stunning spell. The next moment Harry was being revived by a concerned Tonks, he scowled and rose to his feet.

"Maybe we should try another time?" Tonks asked gently, but Harry shook his head angrily as he walked a few paces away. He breathed deeply imaging his magic flowing around his body, making sure it flowed to every place in his body. He was surprised to find what he assumed was the heart of his magic, to him it appeared as a roaring blue flame. Harry tried to gather up his magical flame into him, opening his eyes and nodding when he thought he had it under control. Tonks sent another stunner at him and Harry spoke the shield spell confidently as a bright silver shield flashed into existence momentarily blinding Tonks and Harry with its brightness. The flash slowly died down and Harry and Tonks stared at each other in amazement.

"So...I guess I shielded that spell?" Harry asked with a wry grin, Tonks smiled back and replied "and then some".

Harry and Tonks spent the rest of the afternoon testing out Harry's shields and Harry showing Tonks the new arsenal of spells he had learnt. Their stomaches interrupted them after a long period of spell casting and they made their way down to the kitchen. They were working together to concoct some semblance of a dinner when Remus appeared before them.

"This looks like quite the party" Remus said loudly, announcing his arrival, to see Tonks and Harry put the finishing touches on their dinner.  
"Professor!" Harry cried happily, walking over to shake Remus' hand enthusiastically, his old professor chuckled at Harry and gave a greeting nod to Tonks.

"We have enough food here for you if you are interested Remus" Tonks said, gesturing to the large pile of spaghetti bolognaise they had managed to make.  
"That would be lovely Tonks" Remus said with another grin as he took a seat at the table, observing the ease in which Tonks and Harry interacted. The piled their plates up and the next few minutes were silent as they ate. Remus broke the silence first  
"Dumbledore didn't tell me much Harry...maybe you could fill me in on what has been happening?" Remus asked quietly, not forcing the issue, but his eyes betrayed his hope at being allowed to be confided in. Harry's grin faded as he started his story from the beginning, confiding in Remus about his progress in controlling his emotions and the various incidents that have occurred since.

_Poor Harry, it's always something with you_

"Tell me about it Professor" Harry said absently as he finished up his dinner plate, Lupin's shocked expression caused a giggle to emit from Tonks.  
"You get use to it Remus, most of the time Harry doesn't even realise you haven't said it out loud" she said with another giggle. Harry looked up with a frown,  
'I did think he was saying that outloud' Harry thought to himself.

"Well, now I have to keep myself occupied until I'm sufficiently able to handle my emotions, speaking of which... I should go up and practice my spells" Harry said, with a hint of fear, not wanting to have an episode in front of Professor Lupin.  
"Well...why don't we see how much you've learnt? How about a duel?" Remus asked with a hint of smile on his face. Harry just shrugged with quirked eyebrow,  
"I don't see why not"

Harry and Remus eyed each other for several moments, Harry slowly began to walk in a circle round the room with Remus reciprocating his route in the opposite direction.  
"We have a fully stock potions cabinet here Harry, don't hold back...Bone breakers and bludgeoning are all fair game...just don't hit me in the head" Remus joked as he drew his wand to point at Harry, coming to a stop. Harry shot a stunner at Lupin right off the bat, which the old professor merely deflected. Harry frowned at move,  
"You didn't even need to shield then..how did you do that?" Harry asked curiously, as Lupin chuckled.  
"Some spells are slow enough to be reflected by hitting it with your own spell" Lupin explained to him, Harry just nodded.  
"I'll show you how after we finish this duel" Lupin said with a grin as he raised his wand once more.  
Lupin sent a flurry of spells at Harry, making him dive to the ground and regain his feet after a roll and return fire with a two disarming spells and a stunner. Lupin merely conjured a shield and absorbed the spells, they eyed each other off for a few seconds before Lupin sent a bone breaker at him. Harry tried to dive to the ground but the spells hit his left hand, shattering the finger bones in his left hand. He cried out and Remus stopped firing spells with a concerned look on his face. Harry growled shook his head and raised his wand again causing Lupin to as well.  
"I'm not stunned yet" Harry muttered determinedly, causing Lupin to smile slightly.  
Harry began shooting spell after spell at Remus, not giving him any time to return fire as he was too busy shielding himself.

_His spells are becoming a lot more powerful_

Harry heard his thought and smiled to himself, but after another bout of spell flinging Lupin's shield was still holding strong. Harry felt frustration growing in him but he tried to combat the emotions. Now was not the time for another episode, he was determined to beat Lupin in this duel. Harry took a deep breath and gathered his magic into a huge surge, sending a bludgeoning hex towards Remus with thundering strength. The spell hit Lupin's shield and shattered it, sending him flying into the wall with great speed.

'Oh god!' Harry thought as he rushed forward to the prone figure of Lupin, scared he had severely hurt his old professor. Lupin's hand snapped up and disarmed Harry sending his wand flying to the other side of the room. Lupin's eyes opened and he pointed his wand at Harry.  
"Duel isn't over till it's over Harry" he muttered with a rueful grin, his wand on Harry's chest. Harry frowned and closed his eyes, holding his hands up and grasping his magical fire and pushing it out of his hands hoping it would help him in some way. He saw a bright flash through his closed eyelids and he opened them at Lupin's cry of pain, he opened his eyes and saw Lupin holding his hands over his eyes. Harry ran to his wand and slid down and scooped it up with his good hand and fired a stunner as fast as he could, hitting the teacher in the chest causing him to slump down. Harry smiled slightly, holding his injured hand and turning to Tonks who rubbing her eyes and blinking rapidly.

"Er..sorry Tonks, I didn't really mean for it to be that bright" he muttered sheepishly as she waved away his apology.

"Not to worry Harry, the eye sight is all better. Now we need to get you and Remus healed up" She replied as she came over with several potions, reviving Lupin as she neared him.  
He sat up with a groan rubbed his chest, accepting the potions from Tonks gratefully before turning to Harry.

"That was something else Harry...that hex shattered my shield a few of my ribs I think. But that raw use of magic was extraordinary Harry. We will have to inform Dumbledore how you can manipulate pure magic...astounding. But we also have to work on your fighting techniques, raw power will only get so far" Remus said after he downed the restorative potions. Harry nodded and tried to move his hand, wincing as the pain increased, it was nothing compared to his episodes though. Tonks frowned at Harry's hand,  
"I think Remus will have to look at your hand Harry, I was never that great with healing spells" Tonks told him apologetically as Lupin rose to his feet and gently grabbed hold of Harry's wrist, waving his wand in an intricate pattern above his injured hand while whispering softly. A blue light bathed Harry's hand for several moments and the pain was soon gone from his broken hand.  
"I think I'll stay here tonight...Tonks and I can teach some fighting techniques tomorrow" Lupin said with a smile as he ruffled Harry's hair and made his way to the door, walking gingerly trying not to move his ribs too much.  
"Sorry about the ribs Professor" Harry apologised, but Lupin waved his hand dismissing the apology.  
"Don't worry Harry, a good night's rest and those potions I already took will fix me up quick smart" he said with a wink and left for his room. Tonks bounded over to him and punched him playfully.  
"You will have to duel me sometime" she said and kissed his cheek and winked at him before heading off to her own room. Harry touched the spot where she kissed his cheek with a small smile on his face. He walked to his room and laid down in his bed without removing his hand from his cheek.  
'How very strange' Harry thought to himself with another smile.

Harry woke up, drenched in sweat, Sirius's face the last thing he saw as he jolted awake.  
'I didn't exhaust myself' Harry thought desperately, abandoning the thought of doing his breathing exercises. He launched himself out of bed and landed on the floor and began doing push-ups as the pain began. Harry growled and exercised through the pain, sweat already forming on his brow.  
"I will beat this" Harry vowed grimly.

* * *

**_A/N: That's the second chapter done, sorry about the wait. I advise all who haven't done so to re-read the first chapter as I have changed several parts of it._**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Thanks all_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
_External thoughts _

* * *

"Harry, you don't seem to realise that raw power is not always the right way. For example, by casting two spells immediately after each other, you may be able to mask one of them, which could deceive the enemy's defences. By using a strong stunning spell to mask a bone crushing hex the enemy may be deceived to only deflect the stunner instead of using a strong shield...meaning the bone crushing hex may get through" Remus lectured an annoyed Harry, who had been beaten once again in a duel by his old professor.

"How do you know all this stuff? I didn't realise you were that combat orientated" Harry grumbled as he rubbed a particularly sore spot on his shoulder that had borne the brunt of a bludgeoning spell.

"The marauders, me included, spent most of our time learning spells. I know what you're thinking, why would pranksters need to learn new spells? Well, to do practical jokes, good practical jokes, you need the knowledge to succeed. And the duelling techniques...well...we made a lot of enemies, we had to know how to defend ourselves"

Harry nodded, trying to imagine his father learning the same spells he was now and improving his duelling techniques.  
'Perhaps he was hurting as bad as I am now as well' he thought absently.

_He is improving very rapidly...he is an instinctual fighter...James would be proud _

Harry looked up Lupin's thought and saw his father's old friend gazing at him with watery eyes and he looked away embarrassed that he had seen into Lupin's mind at such an emotional moment.  
'I feel like I'm trespassing when I hear their thoughts' Harry thought with a frown, but when he looked up again Lupin was as composed as ever.  
"Shall we have another duel then? Tonks returns with the Weasleys and Hermione soon, but I believe we can fit in another duel. If you want to get beaten that is" Lupin said with a cheeky grin. Harry smiled slightly before nodding and started his breathing exercises, hoping that he didn't suffer a painful episode during the duel if his emotions got the better of him.

Harry raised his wand and waited calmly for Lupin to get ready and attack him first, remembering not to act too rashly. The days of learning for Tonks and Remus had been a painful learning experience for the young wizard, of which he had learnt a lot about fighting and about appreciating the healing properties of spells and potions.

Lupin sent a disarming spell his way, which was calmly deflected with Harry's wand. Harry replied with a flurry of spells, attempting to use the masking technique...and failing, Lupin deflected each spell without ever raising his shield.  
"Too slow Harry, they have to be cast almost at the same time"

Harry grit his teeth and drew his wand and began weaving spells together as best he could, sending a combination of stunning, disarming and bludgeoning spells at Lupin, casting them as fast as he could. They weren't very powerful but Harry was merely trying to force Lupin to defend himself with a shield and thus be stopped from casting spells back for a brief time.  
Harry succeeding in making Lupin conjure a shield to defend himself, giving Harry the time he was waiting for.  
'Now is the time for raw power' Harry thought smugly as he drew power and shot a stunning spell that thundered out his wand and with a huge red flash, broke through Lupin's shield and stunned him as well as slamming him into the wall of the training room.

Lupin woke to a smirking Harry Potter looming above him, announcing he had won the duel.  
"Congratulations Harry...I guess sheer strength does come in handy as well" Lupin spoke, getting to his feet with a groan, accepting the potions Harry offered him with a nod.

"Well, I think we have time for a cup of tea before your friends arrive" Lupin said with a smile as he opened the door and motioned for Harry to follow. They had barely begun drinking their tea before the door opened with a bang and Mrs Blacks portrait awoke and immediately began screeching her anger at the inhabitants of her house. Harry ran for the painting, pulling the curtain shut with brute force. He turned to the vistors with a crooked smile and was about to say something when he was assaulted by a brown blur.

"Hermione, it's good to see you too...but I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, taking a deep breath when her grip loosened.

_He sure has grown since last time I saw him, He is rock hard to touch_Harry blushed and didn't meet Hermione's eyes when he heard her thought, turning his attention the Weasleys all gathered in the hallway watching him with smiles. Ron strode forward just as Hermione released to draw him into a one armed hug.

"Mate, it's been a while. What have you been up to" Ron asked with an easy grin, making Harry chuckle softly.  
"Mate...you have no idea...we have a lot to talk about"

"Yeah, Dumbledore mentioned something about you having to tell us something" Hermione said with frown as she looked Harry up and down, as if expecting to find the cause for concern.

_Merlin's beard...he is gorgeous...I can't stand it_Harry snapped round to look at Ginny with a shocked look on his face, Ginny was gazing at him dreamily.

_What I would do to him if I had the chance..._

Harry blushed furiously, causing everyone to look between the two teens in confusion, not understanding what was happening.

"I think it's time we told everyone what's going on Harry" Tonks spoke from behind the crowd of Weasleys, ushering them into the kitchen. She shot Harry an amused look as she passed the stunned wizard. Harry shook his head and entered the kitchen after them, waiting until they were all seated to start explaining what has happened.

Stunned silence was the only reply to Harry's explanation of his illness and subsequent events that have happened to him.  
"So...Y-You can r-read thoughts?" Ginny asked, horror struck as she realised what must have happened in the hall way.  
"Not all the time, just sometimes" Harry replied, scratching the back of his head, not meeting Ginny's eyes.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Ron asked, determined to stand by his friend, everyone in the room nodding in support. Harry felt an unusual swelling of emotion as he saw how all his friends wanted to stand by him. He felt his magic swell inside him without him doing anything, everyone in the room noticed that Harry seemed to be exuding magic.

"Harry seems to be able to manipulate pure magic...and a side effect of his illness also means that sometimes his magic is affected by his emotions...which is why it is vital for Harry to learn control" Lupin explained to the, once again stunned, friends in the kitchen.

_Pure Magic?! Doesn't Harry realise how impossible that is? Spells were created so we COULD harness magic....purely for the fact that we aren't able to manipulate it in it's pure form!?_Harry frowned at Hermione's thought and turned to face her, the young witch quickly deduced that Harry must have heard her thought.

"It's true Harry...we aren't able to control pure magic...we can't find it nor manipulate it. That's what spells and wands are for!" Hermione exclaimed, Harry's eyebrows rose.

"You guys can't feel that...fire in your chest?...the magic in your body?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No Harry...we can't"

Harry rubbed his forehead and sighed, he didn't want another reason for the masses to ogle him more than they do. He stayed sullenly silent causing an awkward silence to descend upon the room.

"Well...Bill and Charlie are coming to dinner tonight, so I'd better get started" Molly announced, breaking the silence.  
"Well that's great. It will be much better than Harry and I attempting to cook" Tonks joked as he winked at Harry. But he only nodded solemnly and left the kitchen silently, making his way up to the training room. Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed him after a few moments, chasing him up the stairs to the training room.

They found him furiously casting spells at a practice dummy, the air was almost literally think with raw power. They watched him silently, waiting for him to notice their presence. Harry finished firing spells at the dummy and turned to face them with a deep breath, thinking a moment before speaking.

"Guys...firstly I want to say I'm sorry for leading you to the Ministry of Magic...it was stupid of me and I almost got you guys killed...I'm open to any rebukes or revenge, I shouldn't have done that"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances before shaking their heads slowly,  
"I don't see how you thought you had a choice of whether or not we came with you...we are all alive...no permanent harm done" Hermione told him gently.  
Harry was shaking his head and was about to reply when Ginny cut him off,  
"Okay Harry, we can do the whole sad Harry thing another time...let's hear about how you can hear people's thoughts!" Ginny exclaimed with excitement. Harry smiled slightly at Ginny and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I can't really control it Ginny...it just happens sometimes" Harry told them.  
"How 'bout you try and hear our thoughts! Try now Harry" Ron told him excitedly, and Harry couldn't help but grin at his friend's excitement. Even Hermione looked excited at the prospect of experimenting with Harry's power.  
'I guess I could try..' Harry thought to himself with a mental shrug.

"Okay...I'm not quite sure what to do...but I'm going to try and hear your thoughts...maybe you guys could think..er..loud or something?" Harry told them and closed his eyes and began breathing deep.

'I have no idea what I'm meant to be doing right now...how do I listen to their thoughts?' Harry asked himself. He remembered the sound of Ginny's voice in his head and he tried to replicate the feeling. It all happened so quickly, he first came up with what Ginny felt like to him. She felt like the famous Weasley hospitality, of Quidditch equipment and the colour of red hair.

He opened his eyes to see himself seated and looking shocked then frown in confusion.  
'I must be seeing what Ginny sees!?' Harry thought in surprise, his shock caused him to seem to return to his own body.

_Is he all right he looks like he's having a panic attack _Hermione's voice resounded in his head and Harry glanced at her.

_Jeez, I wonder what it's like hearing people's thoughts _Ron's voice was a bit surprised in his head.

_I sure hope he is okay  
Is he hearing this?  
I wonder what's for lunch?  
He isn't looking so good  
What if he hears something I don't want him to hear?  
What if he has another pain episode because of this?_Harry's mind was fit to burst, voices were speaking of each other as he heard every thought that the three people in front of him were thinking. It was painful to say the least, he tried to rein it in but the longer it went, the more thoughts he was beginning to hear. He was even beginning to hear Molly's and Lupin's thoughts from throughout the house. Pain was building in his temples as the mental voices continued.

_Is his arm on fire?!  
I should put that out!  
Blimey! Hermione should do something_Harry could barely see his surroundings anymore, but he saw a vision of his whole right side bathed in a ghostly blue flame, eroding his shirt as it came into contact with it. But his skin seemed unaffected nor did he feel any pain.

_What the fuck is happening to him!  
We have to do something  
_  
Harry could no longer see out of his own eyes, but he caught glimpses of himself from his friend's eyes. The pain in his temples was increasing and he wasn't sure how to stop this painful experience. Harry groped for his wand, finding it hard to navigate via his friend's vision. He found his wand and turned in on himself, trying to shut out the thoughts that were shouting in panic in his head. Harry roared a stunning spell and through someone else's eyes he saw a red flash erupt from his wand and he knew no more.

Harry woke up in his room and heard no one else's voice in his head and he sighed in relief.  
"I heard about your escapade earlier today...but I was only told what they could see...I wouldn't mind hearing your point of view" Dumbledore announced his presence, from his usual place in Harry's room.  
Harry sighed and retold, as best he could, all of what he felt during his experimentation.  
"Yes, I was told about your manipulation of pure magic... That is a very unexpected bonus of your syndrome...or at least that's what I expect to have caused it. The flames were most likely an eruption of the magic out of your body"

Harry nodded in accord with Dumbledore's explanation, the old headmaster was looking as giddy as a school boy as he leaned forward and paused for a moment before speaking.

"Harry...do you think you'd be able to show what pure magic looks like? I realise that you haven't actively manipulated it...but I'd love to see pure magic. I've read many theoretical books on the application of pure magic by magical animals, like the Phoenix song which is pure magic in a musical form, but I've never seen a wizard control it" Dumbledore said with an uncharacteristic excitement. Harry nodded uncertainly, hoping that the power didn't get out of his control.

He reached inside to the ever-present magical fire in chest and drew upon it, willing it to his right hand. Harry felt sweat grow on his forehead as he tried to force the magic out of his hand, in a hopefully non-violent way, he could feel magic flowing to his hand but nothing seemed to be happening. Harry bit his lip and summoned more magical power and guided it towards his hands. Slowly a misty blue light began to exude from Harry's right hand, it didn't seem destructive in nature nor did it seem to be doing anything at all. The light grew at Harry's urging, strands of blue light beginning to coil around his hand like ethereal snakes. Sweat continued to flow as the strain of maintaining the magic began to take its toll, Harry glanced up at Dumbledore's enraptured face before he turned his attention back to maintaining the magic as long as he could.

Harry saw Dumbledore's hand pass through the blue light without any apparent harm, Harry's breaths were coming in short rapid gasps now as he attempted to keep the magic there for as long as possible.

"Perhaps it's time to stop my boy, don't exhaust yourself" Dumbledore murmured, eyes still on the magic exuding from Harry's hand. Harry didn't quite know how to stop but he stopped trying to force magic out of his body and gradually the glow faded away.

"Simply amazing...though I don't know what uses that pure magic has in relation to witches and wizards. Pure magic in animals normally has mood effecting qualities, such as calming and intimidation, but whether or not that applies to you remains to be seen" Dumbledore trailed off as the old professor lost himself in contemplation.

"I-I'm a little bit scared of it to be honest Professor, What if it like...blows up or something? I don't really know how to control it" Harry whispered, almost hoping Dumbledore wouldn't hear him, and for a few moments it seemed like he hadn't.

"I completely understand Harry, but it expanding your knowledge on it will most likely lead to better control" Dumbledore replied, peering at Harry with those piercing blue eyes. Harry only nodded in reply.

"But I believe that control is the first priority, we should continue your mind training. Only if you feel up to it at the moment, perhaps you should rest more" said Dumbledore with an appraising look at Harry.

"I'm fine Sir, I'd rather get this started and over with" Harry told Dumbledore with a determined look adorning his face. Dumbledore let a ghost of a smile flit across his face before he became serious once more and brought his chair forward so that he was within arm's length of Harry.

"I want you to dip into your calm place" Dumbledore started, placing his hands on either side of Harry's head.

Harry began to imagine the wind in his hair, the feel of the broomstick under him as he skimmed across grain fields, not a care in the world.

"Now that you are calm...I want you to imagine a sturdy chest that contains all your emotions and magic. I want you to imagine that it contains it all your magic in a safe container, that it won't let all your emotions escape"

Harry frowned, trying to imagine a sturdy chest with a big lock on it trying to will all his emotions and the magical fire to appear inside it. He opened his eyes when he believed he had completed the task.

"Now I want you to perform some magic" Dumbledore spoke, gesturing for Harry to pick up his wand. Harry nodded, picked up his wand and attempted a simple levitation charm on then nearest book. The book didn't even move, Harry tried again this time with a louder incantation. Harry felt fear growing in him as he tried a the summoning charm with the same result. He looked towards Dumbledore in terror thinking he had lost his magic somehow.

"Professor! My magic isn't working!" Harry exclaimed with wide eyes but Dumbledore remained calm.

"I believe you have made your 'chest' too strong, your magic can't get out. Perhaps you should change your container...I want you to go back to your haven" Dumbledore said, placing his hands on Harry's temples once more.

Harry had to take several deep breaths before he felt calm enough to imagine his haven of peace and happiness. As soon as he could feel the wind in his hair, he immediately imagined his container. Now it seemed ominous with the heavy lock on it, as if saying that his magic was lost forever.

"Harry, I want you to imagine another container...A gate would be the most suitable I believe. A strong gate that won't allow leakage but is able to be opened at will" Harry heard Dumbledore's voice while he was imagining his container disintegrating, releasing his magic and emotions once more.

He imagined the massive Hogwarts double doors, immeasurably strong yet able to be opened with ease. When he felt he has successfully closed his magic and volatile emotions behind the big double door, he opened his eyes.

Harry was surprised to see that it was dark outside, meaning he must have been making his doors for hours. Dumbledore was gazing at him silently, and nodded at the book as if saying to try out his magic once more. Harry nodded and took a deep breath, speaking the levitation spell, causing the book to rise slowly and shakily. Harry frowned at the weakness of the spell and he imagined the doors opening wider and he performed the spell again, causing most of the objects in the room to shoot up into the air.

Dumbledore chuckled from his position levitating on the chair that Harry had unknowingly lifted as well. Harry dismissed the spell with sheepish grin and apologised to Dumbledore.

"Think nothing of my boy, but this shows that more practice is needed for you to be able to control the amount of magic you use for each spell. Now I believe that is enough for now, you must practice that on your own. I have pressing matters to attend to elsewhere, say hello to your friends for me" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke before he disapparated from his seated position.

Harry shook his head with a smile and climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed and headed out towards the kitchen. He met Ginny on the landing outside his room as she made her way downstairs as well.

"Hey Ginny...what is everyone up to?" Harry asked, not looking her in the eyes, wondering what she and the others would think of him after what had happened.

"I think they are in the kitchen. Are you all right Harry? Dumbledore came and said you'd be fine and that he'd help you with control..." she asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ginny, Dumbledore and I made great progress" He replied with a grin, as they neared the kitchen.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled simultaneously, Harry waved away their questions of concern and replied first.

"I'm fine guys, Dumbledore and I have been working on it. I think my emotions are more in control, but I still need to er...distract myself for a while yet" Harry told them, while they nodded sagely.

"We can practice magic with you as well. Tonks and Lupin said you have learnt loads of new spells and fighting techniques" said Ron excitedly as Lupin chuckled from his position reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"That sounds good. Where is Tonks by the way? I haven't seen her in ages" Harry asked, glancing around the kitchen as if she was there.

_He is always thinking about Tonks, am I invisible to him?!_Harry heard Ginny's thought as she left the room without a backwards glance. He looked at her back in confusion and glanced at Ron and Hermione who were sporting equally confused looks. Harry followed her out of the kitchen and caught up with her on the steps leading back up to her room.

"Ginny! Wait! What's wrong?" Harry asked as he grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from continuing.

"Don't worry Harry, you wouldn't understand" said Ginny sadly, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"You aren't invisible to me" Harry replied quietly, making Ginny's head shoot up in alarm then anger.

"Stay out of my head Potter"

"I can't help it...but I want you to know that you aren't invisible...You should know that"

They gazed at each other for several silent moments, their faces inching together, Harry felt pressure on his mental doorway of something trying to get out. Their faces were inches away when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Wotcher Harry...er...sorry if I'm interrupting anything but Ron and Hermione mentioned that you wanted to see me..." Tonks told him with an apologetic yet angry look on her face as she glanced at the close proximity of the two teenagers. Harry and Ginny broke up apart with speed and Ginny muttered something intelligible before shooting off higher upstairs, leaving Harry standing in front of Tonks with an expression of a deer caught in the headlights.  
"Um...I just wanted to tell you about the...er...new...er things...I-I've done with Dumbledore" Harry stuttered. Tonks just quirked an eyebrow at the young wizard and folded her arms.  
'This is awkward' Harry thought to himself with mental forehead slap

* * *

**A/N: There's another chapter gone, sorry 'bout the wait.  
Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


End file.
